Named after Boo
by Jamaicangirl6336
Summary: Dill and Scout got married, and are now having a baby. But how did they get here, and what will they name it. One shot. Please review if you enjoy it.


_She grabbed his hand in defeat. Then she let out a scream that nearly popped his ear drums, and squeezed his hand to breaking point, but not over. She had never been in so much pain_.

When Scout was twenty-six, she was hired to a law firm. The head of the firm had known Atticus and hoped she would be just as great of a lawyer, and was rewarded for his gamble. She won every case. She was progressive. She was making changes to the world, and was following both in her father, and brothers' paths. He doubted that she could become a Senator like Jem, but he didn't doubt that she had the courage to try. The south just wasn't ready for a woman.

When a man by the name of Charles Baker Harris came to his firm with a case of assault, the head immediately handed the case to Scout. When she saw the name on the file, she got right to work.

"This case really got you fired up now, Jean-Louise. What's your motivation? You looking to become a partner, cause I am already impressed with you, you don't have to do more!" He had never seen her work so fast.

"Nome. Thank your sir. He's just an old friend." She got back to work. Two days later Dill went to meet the lawyer handling his case, and was greeted by a fit, beautiful blonde. Scout had been lucky to gain good genes, and never really put any work into her appearance or shape. She felt the same way about women's attempts to pull in men as she had when she was a child.

"Hello ma'am, I am Charles, but you can call me Dill. Old nickname."

"I know. Dill, do you remember me?"

"I'm sorry, have we met? I don't think I would forget your pretty face!" Scout turned scarlet. She hadn't seen him since she was twelve and his aunt Rachel moved. He didn't visit Maycomb for summers any more, and they had lost contact. She forgot how suave he could be, but she remembered how he had tricked her into kissing him when they were younger. He had told her a snake had bitten his lip, and that she had to suck out its venom or he would die. She did, but found that he didn't have any marks when her lips reached his, but she let the kiss commenced. She had always flirted with Dill in her own way.

"Jean-Louise, I will be handling your case."

"Jean…Jean. " He fumbled her name on his tongue for a couple seconds. "Scout!" He pulled her into a big hug. "I haven't seen you in years. Look at you a big successful Lawyer now. Me, an actor. Not famous yet, but I'm getting there." They had talked for hours then, about his case and their lives. The next day in court she got him off free of all charges, and they went out for dinner. They had dated for 9 months when Dill asked Jem for Scout's hand, because Atticus had died when Scout was twenty-three. They were married the following fall.

Now in a California delivery room Scout was in labor. They had moved to Los Angeles so Dill could audition for movie roles, as they were becoming ever more available there. He was successful in directing plays and pageants in Maycomb, but he wanted something more, and so did she. Dill had landed the role of a father in a comedy, and was becoming very famous. Now he was going to fulfill the role in real life. Scout was yelling obscene things at him, but he understood how she could blame him for her current predicament. The doctors were surprised by the words coming out of her mouth, and her age, and profession, but Scout was unaffected. Her family had always been a little bit different, and so was she.

"This is your fault. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." She sneered at him. He put out his hand, and as she sensed a contraction, she sighed. She grabbed his hand in defeat. Then she let out a scream that nearly popped his ear drums, and squeezed his hand to breaking point, but not over. She had never been in so much pain.

"You can do it baby, you are so strong." Dill's smooth words calmed her slightly, although she thought he was lying like he did when they were younger.

"One more push. I can almost see the head." The doctor was angering Scout with how calm he was. She would like to see him push a watermelon out of his body. When the contraction hit, Scout moaned in pain but pushed her loudest, and let a tear fall when she heard a baby's scream.

"It's a boy! It's a boy! It's a perfect little boy." Dill was whispering in her ear, and lifted his little boy onto her chest. "We forgot. What are we gonna name him?"

"Radley… Radley Atticus."

"Perfect." Dill murmured to her, and Radley. Boo had saved her life years ago, and she had saved his.


End file.
